This invention relates to a coupler for connecting the confronting ends of two fluid lines, and, more particularly, to a coupler which is suitable for use in connecting the fuel sender assembly of an automotive vehicle to the vehicle fuel line.
Fuel line senders for vehicle fuel lines are known and have been widely used in the art. These senders typically are provided in the gasoline vessel of an automotive vehicle and are utilized to provide pressure to advance the gasoline fluid contained therein to the engine by way of a fuel line. The fuel sender typically is mounted within the gasoline containing vessel, such as a gas tank, and is connected to the external fuel line by way of an intermediate rubber hose. The rubber hose is fastened to the delivery fuel line and the fuel pump by way of hose clamps and other similar devices. This configuration has suffered the disadvantage that the pump and associated devices are difficult to replace or repair because of the manual effort and manipulation required to remove the interconnecting hose and the associated fastening devices.
These and other disadvantages are overcome by the present invention wherein a connector is provided for connecting the fuel line to the pump device within the fuel vessel which permits ready access to the pump and related devices for installation and servicing requirements. These disadvantages are overcome wherein a connector is provided between the pump and the fuel line which readily can be disassembled, particularly during servicing.